


Niewypowiedziany plan Warlocka

by Andzia267



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Gardener Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, Humor, M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Warlock ma dość swojej niani i ogrodnika, napuszczenie ich na siebie powinno uwolnić go od nich, prawda?





	Niewypowiedziany plan Warlocka

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane w miejscu publicznym, a co? XD nigdy wcześniej nic o nich nie pisałam, mam nadzieję, że wyszło fajnie.

Warlock miał sześć lat, więc był wystarczająco dorosły, żeby robić co tylko chce, prawda? Więc dlaczego jego niania i ogrodnik ciągle wkładali mu do głowy sprzeczne informacje. Jedyna rzecz nad którą się zgadzali było szanowanie brata węża. Chłopca dziwiło to, że jeszcze się nie spotkali. Był pewny, że najpewniej by się pozabijali. I byłby bezkarny!  
\---  
Niania właśnie pokazywała mu horror i tłumaczyła jak zostać mordercą, gdy Warlock zobaczył brata Francisa na podwórku. Niania zobaczyła jego wzrok i uśmiechnęła delikatnie. Co było dziwne.   
-Chcę do oglodu!-zarządał   
Zanim niania zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, już był zbiegał po schodach.  
Biedaczka, goniła go w szpilkach.  
\---  
-Blacie Flancisie!  
Niania szła za nim nie nadążając, ale wciąż dbając o odpowiedbie machanie biodrami i rękami, które było trudne do zrozumienia.  
Ogrodnik uśmiechnął się, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na tych właśnie dziwnie kręcących się biodrach.  
Zaraz się zacznie. Zamordują się jak na filmach które oglądał z nianią.   
Ale nie dosyć, że tak się nie stało, to jeszcze zaczęli rozmawiać! I to przyjaźnie!  
Groźnie zrobiło się dopiero, gdy niania nie wiedzieć czemu zaczęła krzyczeć na Bogu Ducha winne kwiatki, że mają lepiej rosnąć dla jakiegoś Azirafala. Warlock nawet nie umiał powtórzyć tego dziwnego imienia, a co dopiero domyśleć się o co mogło chodzić niani.  
Niestety nie zabili się. Ogrodnik tylko ją uspokoił swoim przerażającym zębnym uśmiechem.   
\---  
Zaczęło się od chęci grania w piłkę nożną, a morderstwo potoczyło się same.  
-Jestem w sukience i na obcasach. Ale Azi... twój ogrodnik chętnie z tobą zagra.  
\----  
Ale wszystko poszło się, nie mówcie ogrodnikowi i mamie, walić, bo zamiast się zabijać, niania patrzyła na tłumaczącego się ze słabej kondycji ogrodnika, przez te swoje wypasione okulary i zagryzała usta.   
Wtedy Warlock korzystając z wiedzy o komediach romanrycznych i innych tasiemcach, które chłonęła jego mama narzekając na ojca, postanowił zmienić taktykę. Zajęliby się sobą. Nie czepiali, nie nawracali na swoje strony. Wystarczy tylko sprawić, że wezmą ślub. Albo przynajmniej dadzą sobie buzi.  
\---  
-pobawimy się?-zagadał Warlock podczas seansu Harrego Pottera. Niania bardzo nalegała na ten film i syczała za każdym razem gdy na ekranie pojawił się wąż, co chyba było normalne, zwyczajnie nikt inny przy nim tak nie zrobił.  
Wziął figurkę Rogue z x-men ewolucji i Mistique. Sama relacja matka-córka była dziwna, ale styl gotki i biała sukienka najbardziej mu pasowały.   
-To będziesz ty.-podał niani Rogue.-A to będzie blat Flancis!-wziął Mistique.  
Niania nie potrzymała figurki długo, bo Warlock odebrał ją i agresywnie pocierał nią o tą drugą.  
Otwierała buzię i była cała czerwona, ale jej podopieczny nie przestawał.  
\---  
-Aniele!-zawołał Crowley ciągnąc go za rękaw do pierwszego lepszego pokoju i zamykając za nimi drzwi.  
-Warlock chyba chce żebyśmy się pie...  
-Crowley! Nie bądź śmieszny. To złote dziecko. Nie mówiłem mu o tym i wychowałem na pożądne dziecko.   
-Ale ja go tak nie wychowałem! Poza tym puściłem mu Zmierzch.  
-Crowley!   
-On ocierał o siebie figurkę Rogue i Mistique, to nie jest normalne!  
-Nauczyłem go miłości. To dobrze.  
-To antychryst!-Crowley przytrzasnął go do ściany  
Wtedy drzwi otworzyły się a Warlock zobaczył ich w jednoznacznej pozycji.   
\---  
Warlockowi ostatecznie nie spodobał się brak atencji. Tęsknił za oglądankem Zmierzchu z nianią i zajmowaniem się ogrodem z ogrodnikiem. Teraz potrafili tylko wgapiać się w siebie.

**Author's Note:**

> Wypowiedzi Warlocka napisałamw ten sposób, bo tak było w książce, jak w Polskim tłumaczeniu nie wiem xD


End file.
